


Just Let Me Go, We'll Meet Again Soon

by angstlairde



Series: i was younger then, take me back to when [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, but it is different, but they don't really realize, certainly not me, do they die on scarif???, or do they not???, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstlairde/pseuds/angstlairde
Summary: Jyn understood she wasn’t the only child soldier there was, but she was surprised to see the little girl standing next to the senator form Alderaan. The teenage boy wasn't as unexpected as the little girl, but his sticky fingers were.- or -the time Jyn meets Leia and Cassian as a child





	Just Let Me Go, We'll Meet Again Soon

**Author's Note:**

> this turned out way longer than i planned but WHOOPS there goes my day lol

Jyn understood she wasn’t the only child soldier there was, but she was surprised to see the little girl standing next to the senator form Alderaan. She was shorted than Jyn, a little younger, Jyn would put her at about nine or ten, dressed in a soft, white dress, and her dark hair was in two very neat buns. Jyn could feel the other girl’s eyes on her own clothes, dirty pants, muddy boots, dark shirt and jacket, her messy braids, and Jyn met her eyes, tilted her chin up. She wasn’t _afraid_. She wasn’t going to be _intimidated_. Saw would be so disappointed if she ever was.

Jyn felt like she and the girl were the only two people in the room not arguing loudly.

The senator called a break, and Saw put his hand on Jyn’s shoulder.

“Don’t wander far,” he told her, gruff, and Jyn just barely stopped her grin from showing and nodded.

“Yes, sir.”

She slipped between the people milling about and out the door, heaving a great breath, thankful to not be so confined anymore. She didn’t like the way it felt to be in a room so full of people, not knowing them, not knowing the exits like the back of her hand. It made her feel jumpy. 

The door opened again, and she glanced back, straightening up and squaring her shoulders.

It was the girl.

“Oh, hello,” she said, with a polite smile.

“Who are you?” Jyn asked, less than politely, no smile of her own.

Something flickered in the girl’s expression to quickly for Jyn to comprehend and she said,

“My name’s Leia Organa.”

“You’re the senator’s daughter then?”

Leia gave a little nod.

“You’re Jyn Erso, right?”

Jyn shot her a suspicious glare; Leia didn’t look intimidated by it. Weird.

“How do you know my name?”

Leia shrugged a shoulder.

“Father told me Saw Gerarra was bringing a girl with him. I saw your scan docs.”

Jyn frowned.

“Your dad let you see my scan docs?”

A sly smile appeared on Leia’s face, different from the other ones, and she shook her head.

“No. I picked the lock on his desk.”

Jyn smirked at her then, and nodded.

“Good job.”

Leia’s smirk only grew.

“The mess hall is down the hall and to the right.”

With that, she left Jyn with a wave to return to her father.

Jyn glanced both ways up and down the hallway before pushing off the wall and heading the direction Leia told her. She did like that girl. She’d have fit right in with the Partisans.

The mess hall was practically deserted when Jyn got there, being the middle of the afternoon and all, and the few people that were in there paid her no mind.

Jyn gnawed at her lip as she slipped around into the kitchen to see if there was anything good to eat. Her eyes lit up as she caught sight of sticky buns under a lid. She quickly glanced back at the door again, before reaching for the lid.

“What are you doing?”

Jyn jumped, and the lid clattered to the floor as she whirled around to see a teenage boy sliding off the counter. He was a lot taller than her, but only maybe three years older, around fifteen. His skin was darker than hers, but not as dark as Saw’s, and he had dark brown hair, but what really got her was his eyes. They weren't an extraordinary color, just a warm brown, but somehow older, than they should look, like there was deep-rooted pain, in those beautiful, beautiful eyes. She didn't know what she was thinking, so she latched onto what he was saying.

“You can have one,” he said, something like a smile flashing across his face. Jyn tilted her head back.

“Maybe I don’t want one,” she said, defiantly, much better, but then her stomach growled loudly, betraying her.

The boy smiled again, eyes lighting up, but he wasn’t laughing at her.

“I mean, I’m not going to force you,” he told her, laughter in his voice, a rich accent she hadn’t heard often, or ever coloring his words.

Jyn shot him a glare, but was surprised to find it lacking heat. She snatched a few buns off the plate and ate one, planning on saving the other ones for later.

The boy hopped back up onto the counter and picked up a bun on a napkin, half-eaten, and patted the counter next to him.

“You can sit, you know.”

Jyn eyed him warily, but wandered over and pulled herself up to sit next to him.

“You came with the Partisans, didn’t you?”

Jyn glanced over at him, waited for a moment, then nodded.

“I thought so. I’m Cass,” he said, holding out a hand, fingertips sticky. Jyn hesitated, then took it.

“Jyn. Nice to meet you, Cass.”

Just then she heard Saw’s voice bellowing her name.

“ _JYN!_ ”

Jyn jumped off the counter, stuffing the last of the bun into her mouth and rolling the other two in a napkin to stick in her pocket.

“Sounds like we’re leaving. Gotta go, bye!”

With that, she raced off, and although the name faded to the back of her mind, she’d see faces later, faces that reminded her inexplicably of _someone_ , someone she just couldn’t quite place, but sticking to her mind like the sugar of a sticky bun.

It wasn’t until much later, when she met Captain Cassian Andor, did the boy come to her mind again, the boy named Cass with the laughing eyes and rich accent, who shared something she didn’t quite get enough of as a child, whether it was food, or sticky handshakes, or quiet humor, or something completely different, but important all the same.

Maybe, she thought, as she faced almost certain death, the thing he gave her, just for a moment, was family.

**Author's Note:**

> welp there you have it and do they survive or do they not?????? who knows???????


End file.
